Danny's Right of Passage
Robin, Frankie, and Dejuan: I didn't really get a chance to meet you but I'm sure that you were all threats in your own way based on the placement you all received. Hopefully we can talk if there is a reunion! Zachary: You seemed like a nice guy, but you were never that active and you never talked in our tribe chat. That's why the majority of us decided to take you out. Hopefully there's no hard feelings. Kristine: I really liked the flag you made for the Brawn Tribe! I wish you would have gotten a chance to stay longer, I would have attempted to work with you. Santiago: I remember the nudes you put in one of the threads at the beginning of the game. I knew we had an alliance, but doing something as bold as that, I knew you would be tough to get out if we kept you around. You are a nice guy and I hope you aren't mad! Desiree: You got robbed, you were so close to making jury. You are a wild individual, and I never know what to expect from you. I'll see you soon! Evette: You are quite a character, I didn't mean any of those negative touchy subject questions about you, but someone had to get them. I'm sorry and I'm sure our paths will cross again soon Dennis: In my eyes you were one of the biggest threats left in this game. Taking you out was not personally only a game move. I could see you going deep and being unstoppable. So I did what I had to do to get you out and get the brains a step closer to the end. Eden: You were an interesting player. I think you were trying to take me out, so I knew I had to strike 1st. But for a person who wasn't always here, you did make it pretty far into the game so props to you. Clairie: You were obviously the sweetheart of the season. Congratulating everyone on their immunity win or telling them a good game as they went to jury. I saw that as a threat to get jury votes and I knew you had to go. Congrats on being the last Beauty standing though! Brayden: I really liked you and voting you out was going to be the hardest move for me. I had a feeling Tyler would play an idol and I totally regret picking you over Annie now. you are such a nice guy and you would have without a doubt in my mind, win this game if you made it to the end. I hope we can still be friends after this. Andreas: Your tribal was heartbreaking. You were my dude, I trusted you. Your tribal was rough. You are such a nice guy and I enjoyed the conversations we had. I'll talk to you real soon my friend. Max: Max. My first alliance from the brain tribe. It was you and me. And then you got taken from me. You were such a solid player and again, you might have won this game. You are an amazingly cool guy and congrats on being the last returning player! Tyler: Tyler, you are the underdog of the season. Making it to the f2 with anyone, you would beat them without a doubt. You were a competition beast and an absolute please to play with. Hopefully we will get the chance soon and you can be on the right side of the numbers.